


Memories

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [10]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith can't remember his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It's so important to have a history. Pictures of people and places you can remember. Memories to share with others.

There are good and bad memories. In times like these, they are often bad, full of pain and loss. But everything is better than the emptiness he feels. Not to know, where he comes from. No parents, brothers or sisters and friends he could think about, mourn about.

He can't even remember his name. Nowadays they call him "Mr. Smith". First name: Mister - last name: Smith.

It actually is okay - but sometimes he wonders who might hide behind this name.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (revised January 2016)


End file.
